


Be my finale

by uso_howling



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Romance, Slice of Life, just girls being lesbians, that shoujo scene but make it gay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uso_howling/pseuds/uso_howling
Summary: Sayo and Rinko meet up to just casually visit some winter solstice celebrations, totally not for a date. / Sayo et Rinko ont rendez-vous pour voir les célébrations du solstice d'hiver, absolument pas pour un date. (EN translation soon)
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Be my finale

**Author's Note:**

> Musiques :  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNPuBiYWOqQ  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N__VJRH9plY

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder sa montre. Durant les dix dernières minutes, Rinko avait tracé du regard le parcours régulier de l'aiguille des secondes, car celle des minutes ne bougeait jamais assez vite et celle des heures demeurait immobile. Elle se demandait si elle était en retard, ou alors trop en avance ? Peut-être même avait-elle fait une erreur jusqu'à la date. Elle avait pourtant relu plusieurs fois le message pour ne pas commettre ce genre d'erreurs : rendez-vous le 21 décembre, à seize heures tapantes, devant la boulangerie Yamabuki. Elle se demanda alors si elle n'avait pas mal compris, et à l'instant même où elle songea que peut-être, on lui avait fait une mauvaise blague, elle se détesta violemment.

"Shirokane-san."

Elle sursauta et se tourna précipitamment.

Sayo lui faisait face ; elle était vêtue chaudement et avait emporté un petit sac en bandoulière. Comme à son habitude, elle se tenait excessivement droite, et Rinko n'arrivait pas à lire dans son regard. Elle venait de descendre du bus et, l'arrêt se situant derrière elle, Rinko ne l'avait pas vue arriver. 

"Je vous prie de m'excuser de mon retard" reprit-elle d'un ton formel, "mes parents m'ont légèrement retenue à l'instant même de mon départ. J'espère sincèrement ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre."

Rinko jeta un dernier regard à sa montre. Les aiguilles indiquaient 16h01. Soulagée, ses épaules retombèrent ; elle sourit légèrement et ajusta confortablement son épaisse écharpe autour de son cou.

"Non... Ca va... Merci d'être venue, Hikawa-san."

La semaine précédente, Sayo l'avait contactée sur le chat de Neo Fantasy Online. Depuis maintenant quelques temps, elles y jouaient ensemble certains soirs, parfois avec Ako, parfois seules, et elles avaient pris l'habitude de communiquer régulièrement sur le chat du jeu. Ce soir-là, Sayo lui avait soudain proposé de sortir le jour du solstice d'hiver car elle souhaitait assister aux célébrations ; or personne d'autre de Roselia ne semblait disponible et elle voulait naturellement éviter de demander à Hina. 

Il fallait d'ordinaire beaucoup de temps à Rinko pour décider de ce genre de choses, car la simple idée de sortir lui causait une grande détresse et lui demandait de se préparer longuement à la foule, au bruit, aux regards. Pourtant, en lisant cette simple requête, elle avait simplement pensé à manger du kabocha avec Sayo et cela avait suffit à la rassurer. Elle y avait donc très peu réfléchi et avait accepté.

Malgré l'heure précoce, la nuit était déjà presque totalement tombée sur le centre-ville. Beaucoup de personnes étaient également déjà descendues dans les rues pour les célébrations du solstice, et s'attardaient devant les façades illuminées des commerces. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que Rinko avait commencé à marcher avec Sayo, mais après avoir échangé des commodités elle ne savait pas comment poursuivre la conversation. Elle se contentait de lui lancer des regards mal-assurés de biais, et aussitôt intimidée par le profil fier de Sayo qui se découpait sur les lumières oranges des stands, elle détournait les yeux et observait avec appréhension le mouvement perpétuel de la foule. 

"Shirokane-san" dit soudain Sayo, "les rues adjacentes sont encore peu fréquentées. Voulez-vous que nous passions par là ? Nous pourrons rejoindre les stands sans trop se mêler à la foule."

Rinko cessa de tordre le bout de son écharpe.

"Merci d'y avoir pensé" murmura-t-elle. Naturellement, Sayo était quelqu'un d'extrêmement prévenant. Elle sourit en rougissant un peu. "Je vous suis... Est-ce que... Il y a un endroit en particulier que vous souhaitez voir ?" 

Inconsciemment, elle avait recommencé à triturer son écharpe. 

"J'aimerais que nous allions manger du kabocha no nimono." dit Sayo avec la même brutalité que d'habitude, "Ensuite, j'aimerais monter dans la grande roue qui a été installée pour Noël."

Le visage de Rinko se fendit soudain d'un sourire. Elle ne se moquait nullement d'elle, simplement elle était surprise que Sayo formule le souhait de visiter les attractions de Noël ; elle attendait plutôt d'elle qu'elle considère cela comme des futilités qui empièteraient sur leur temps de répétition. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder et de penser au chemin qu'elles avaient toutes les deux parcourues depuis la formation de Roselia, aux choses qu'elle avait découvertes sur Sayo. Celle-ci, du coin de œil, remarqua qu'elle était observée et la fixa franchement.

"Ai-je dit quelque chose d'amusant ?

– Non ! Non non..." Rinko pouvait sentir ses oreilles rougir et elle ne parvenait plus à regarder que ses pieds tremblants. Elle s'en voulait terriblement et son cœur battait jusque dans sa gorge. "Je suis désolée... d'avoir eu l'air de me moquer... Ce n'était pas le cas."

Sayo tendit la main et ajusta la lourde écharpe blanche autour du coup de Rinko, redressa le col de son manteau de laine, en ajusta la fermeture.

"Vous avez l'air frigorifiée, à trembler ainsi. Vous devez faire attention à ne pas tomber malade par un temps pareil, Shirokane-san, nous avons encore des répétitions devant nous.

– Je suis dés...

– Ce n'est pas la peine de vous excuser" dit doucement Sayo. Ses mains, dépourvues de gant, étaient froides. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, Rinko parvint enfin à la regarder de nouveau et, cachant à demi son visage dans son écharpe, elle vit que les pommettes de Sayo avaient rosi aussi.

En faisant plusieurs détours par les petites rues, elles allèrent prendre deux portions de kabocha no nimono préparé par la boucherie Kitazawa, puis elles visitèrent un stand de chamboule-tout où Rinko remporta une peluche (Sayo manqua la dernière boîte). Elles partagèrent également une boîte d'écorces de yuzu confites et observèrent les enfants s'amuser sur les manèges. Sayo avait proposé d'elle-même de visiter la plupart de ces stands, à la surprise de Rinko, et à mesure que la soirée passait elle oubliait peu à peu que la foule puisse l'observer méchamment ou l'engloutir à tout moment ; elle pensait plutôt à ses mains qui avaient rencontré celles de Sayo dans le cornet d'écorces de yuzu, à la façon dont elle s'était concentrée à lancer les balles au chamboule-tout, au sourire maigre mais chaleureux qu'elle esquissait lorsque leurs regards se rencontraient. Lorsqu'elles passèrent un stand de restauration, Rinko prit une inspiration.

"Hikawa-san. Voulez-vous que l'on prenne une boisson chaude ? Avant de monter dans la grande roue. Ce stand... propose du thé au yuzu."

Ses mains s'entredéchiraient par-dessus ses gants. Sayo avait eu l'air surprise, mais sourit de nouveau et accepta. Elles attinrent enfin la queue pour la grande roue, soufflant sur leurs gobelets fumants de thé. Elles avaient réussi à discuter un peu tout au long de la soirée et leur gêne avait peu à peu disparu, mais le silence se réinstalla aussitôt qu'elles furent dans la file. Et jusqu'à présent Rinko était parvenue à trouver un certain confort, mais la foule compacte raviva aussitôt ses angoisses. Elle sentait un poids sur sa poitrine et avait du mal à respirer ; une main pressée sur la poitrine, elle détourna le regard au-delà des barrières pour fixer les reflets noirs de la baie, espérant ne pas attirer l'attention. La file finirait bientôt et elle essayait de se convaincre que cela finirait par aller – mais sa tête commençait à tourner et les grincements de la grande roue lui faisaient imaginer des scénarios terrifiants. La file n'avançait pas assez vite, elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir monter, et bientôt Sayo la détesterait–

"Shirokane-san." 

La voix de Sayo incendia sa poitrine. 

Rinko osa tourner légèrement la tête vers elle, et elle s'en voulut car elle avait les yeux bordés de larmes ; mais Sayo semblait ne pas les voir, elle la considérait avec la même fermeté, le même sérieux dévoué que toujours. 

"Je reste avec vous. Ne vous en faites pas, ce ne sera plus très long. Mais si vous souhaitez que nous partions, vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire."

Rinko sourit doucement et essuya ses yeux du revers de la main.

"Je crois que ça ira... Merci." 

Il ne restait plus que deux personnes devant elles, et bientôt ce serait à elles de s'avancer vers leur nacelle.

Tandis que Rinko mesurait du regard la taille de la grande roue, elle sentit une large main prendre la sienne.

"Je reste avec vous" répéta Sayo. 

Ses joues étaient enflammés et elle continuait de fixer fermement la nacelle, en même temps qu'elle serrait la main de Rinko dans la sienne, glacée et raide. Rinko sourit doucement, puis plus largement encore, et finalement elle se mit à rire pour elle seule. 

On leur fit signe que c'était leur tour de monter dans la grande roue. Elles firent un pas ensemble, puis avant de monter Rinko tira un peu cette main froide à elle, et se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Sayo.

"Sayo, merci."

Elles s'assirent toutes proches dans la nacelle, et s'embrassèrent au-dessus de la ville.


End file.
